The Glass Slipper
by KaiKaiCutie
Summary: I should have known that a glass slipper can't change it size. That a prince belongs with a princess. KaiOc Summary suck
1. Prolouge

**Important Note**: I base this story on a fanfiction I read at called **Cinderella**** (author: angeljj) **so all the credit goes to he\she who wrote it.

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade

**Prologue: **

I am such a fool to think that fairytales do come true. I should have known that a glass slipper can never change its size. That a prince belongs to a princess. It hurt so much. Whoever says that love was easy definitely doesn't know what they were talking about.


	2. Chapter 1: Remembrance part I

**Important Note**: I base this story on a fanfiction I read at called **Cinderella**** (author: angeljj) **so all the credit goes to he\she who wrote it.

**Remember to review please**

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade

Chapter: Remembrance Part I

"I made it," said a girl with layer shoulder length hair. Her hair was a shade of purple and black with blood red streaks.

"What do you mean you made it? Your thirty minutes late. Your lucky he's not here yet Emily, he's very strict when it comes to punctuality," scolded another girl. She had cherry blonde hair that goes down to her butt and baby blues eyes.

"God, Cass, calm down will you. I'm here now and that's what matters. So where's this guy you wanted me to meet so much. This better not be another blind date. Remember what happen last time," said Emily with her hazel eyes blazing with annoyance.

"First of all that guy was a cutie. Secondly, he had a crush on you ever since freshman year. Thirdly, you seemed like you needed a boyfriend. Lastly, it was good karma for me because by helping Jimmy, Kenji asked me out. Gosh he is so dreamy," Cassidy said with star like eyes.

"How could you sit here and say that. He was crying while watching Finding Nemo."

"Jimmy is just a sensitive guy o.k. Ems"

"Whatever! And for the record, not only did he stole from his father liquor cabinet (which I might add is ILLEGAL) but got drunk after the movie, puke all over my leather sofa, and to top it all of he pass out on my kitchen floor."

"Okay, Okay, I get the point here. You had a very bad date. I was just trying to be a good best friend here. I guess I not appreciated here."

"Don't you dare play the guilt trip with me Cass. And who's this guy we're waiting for anyways. I thought you said he likes punctuality in people. He's late."

"Oh, his name is Kai Hiwatari. He's the heir to Hiwatari Company. He's probably got held up in some business seeing as that he's already eight-teen and graduating this year. And speak of the devil there he is now."

Turning her head towards the door she found herself looking at a guy with two-tone hair of blue and bluish gray and with piercing crimson eyes. One word to describe him was HOT. But there's something about him that seem familiar she thought to herself.

"This is a nice place you choose for us to meet Cassy. Who owns it?" Kai said walking towards them.

"Huh. Um I think his name was Oliver something. Isn't it great? You see those pictures up there**-motioning her hand towards the painting at the wall-** they were painted by Michael Angelo himself. This place is a combination of an art museum and restaurant together. I think it's a wonderful place." Said an excited Cassidy.

"Well, as much as I would like to talk about this place I've only got one hour to spear before heading back to the office. Hey Cass whose the girl?" Asked a perplex Kai

"Oh, I forgot that you were here Emily. I'm so sorry. I guess all the excitement for not seeing you for so long got to me Kai. Kai this is Emily Izzume. Emily this is Kai Hiwatari.," Said Cassidy introducing us.

"Hello," Emily said not comprehending what's was going on since she was deep in thought of why he looked so familiar to her.

"Hi. Um this might sound a little strange Emily, but have we met before?" Asked Kai looking at her.

"I don't think so," Answered Emily

There was a silence for a while until suddenly Kai and Emily broke it with:

"NOW I REMEMBER YOU!" Both Kai and Emily scream at the same time….

Hope you guys like it. Please Review and be honest too. I know I sort of suck but what can I say writing isn't one of my strong suit. I know I didn't really describe them in this chapter but I am going to make a profile for them so for right now please use your imagination. Thanks. REVIEW.


End file.
